


The Intriguing Picture

by Chameleononplaid



Series: Leather Pants/What Are You Wearing [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: When Oliver Queen gets back from a mission Felicity calls and a picture pops up on his screen that is definitely not the one he's had for so long. It's that picture that leads Oliver to realize just how tight his leather pants really are. 
Part One of my new Leather Pants/What Are You Wearing Series. These will be quick one-shots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Here is a new series of shorts or quickies that I created that will revolve around either the tight leather pants that Oliver wears while he’s the Green Arrow, or something that Felicity is wearing that is driving Oliver insane. I hope you enjoy them and a huge thank you to my beta, missmeagan666 .
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Arrow.

     Oliver had only stepped off his Ducati when his phone vibrated against his chest. He could have answered it via the Bluetooth that still rested in his ear but it was beginning to ache. Pulling out the offending device, he yanked his phone from the hidden compartment in his jacket only to stop short at the picture on his screen. 

     All too soon the image was gone as Felicity's call went to voicemail. Confused, Oliver pulled up his contacts and found Felicity's number and there it was again. Her breasts peeked up at him through a sheer black lace bra. 

     Oh, he had no doubt it wasn't some stock image she found trolling the internet. No, this was Felicity who was clueless to how hard she made things. Lower things. Things that made his pants feel three sizes too small. 

     “Felicity,” he growled. 

     “Hmm?” 

     Oliver spun around, amazed he hadn't heard her approach. He swallowed hard only to realize his throat had forgotten how. His tongue swollen and his mouth dry. 

     Felicity stood before him in red stilettos and a black silk robe that barely covered any leg at all. And for all her sexiness from the neck down, her face with her glasses and her hair tied back in its usual ponytail lent her an air of innocence. 

     “God, Felicity. What are you doing dressed like that?” 

     She seemed to consider his question for a moment. “Nothing.” Her hand reached out and untied the small bow at her waist. The fabric began to gape open. A black teddy underneath with red satin bows peeked out. 

     He raced over to her and against his better nature, closed her robe. “Someone might come in, Felicity.”

     She shook her head. “No one's here. They all went home. And I reprogrammed all the locks.”

     Oliver yanked her body flush to his. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”

     She nodded. But when she was about to speak he held a finger to her lips. Her small tongue flicked out and captured it, dragging it into her warm moist mouth. As she sucked and laved at his digit, his control almost broke. It was only because of all those years away he held himself together. 

     His finger was released from her mouth with a satisfying pop. One of Felicity's hands crept to his hair and yanked his head down. She whispered, “I want you, Oliver.” 

     He never stripped out of his gear so fast. Normally, Oliver might have felt the urge to give her a show as he took off his night uniform. Now, however, he just wanted it gone. He had to suck in a breath the leather releasing its hold on him, as he edged down the constricting pants. 

     “Poor, Oliver,” Felicity said in her best Donna voice. “Do I need to kiss it better?”

     He leveled his eyes on her. “No offense, but thinking of your mom right now, did the job well enough.” 

     Felicity laughed. “It's not often that I hear that. Usually it's my mother causing the problems in the first place.” 

     Oliver reached for Felicity and pulled her flush against his naked skin. “You do it for me. Glasses. Ponytail. Everything. Half the time I think what did I do to deserve you?”

     “Hmm.” 

     “Felicity.” Even as he spoke her name he felt the fire run through him again. A fire only Felicity could appease. “I don't need racy pictures. Or this.” He flicked the red bow at the top of her teddy. “I just need you. Your belief. Your trust. Your love.” 

     “I bet you say that to all the girls,” Felicity teased. 

     Oliver pulled her hand and had her encircle his aching member. Her fingers slid across his skin as she trailed them down and back up. “This can happen,” he whispered in her ear, “when you tell me about the latest hack you've accomplished.  Or when I see the curve of your back. Hell, when I close my eyes and your face is there. You do this, every time I hear your voice over the com.” 

     “Oliver.” 

     He captured her lips as he picked her up in his arms. He needed some place to make love to her and the garage wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but they were here and he wasn't exactly sure how much longer he'd last with her hand wrapped around him. 

     Sweeping parts off the maintenance table, Oliver set her down and untangled her hand. She squeaked and tried to squirm away from the cold table, but he settled her back down and picked up his coat so she could use it to protect her skin. “Lay back.” 

     “Why?”

     “I need to see if I can do to you what you do to me.” 

     “Ha, buddy. You do that whenever you’re on that stupid salmon ladder.” 

     Oliver glanced around. “All out. Guess we'll have to do this my way.” 

     He spread her legs and slipped down to the cold cement floor. 

     Felicity's nervous laughter stopped him. “You can't be serious. Here?”

     Oliver nodded and pointed at her. “You started it. Now, lay back.” 

     “Oh my God,” Felicity cried out as his lips touch her leg. His head inched up slowly to feast upon the woman who tormented his dreams for too long and now he had a chance to be with for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Look for the next installment coming soon!


End file.
